


The girl with the purple hair

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl with the purple hair by Mary Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl with the purple hair

The girl with purple hair and I are sitting at the bar.  
I think she is beautiful and not in a way that I wanna have awesome sex with her,  
but in a way that I wanna drink martinis and go shopping for christmas vests. 

She's haveing a full body cry. I am the worst of bartenders simply  
because I don't know how to counsel people without crying back at them. She's crying about the state of women.  
I know that we come from the same rotting wood so all I do is nod. 

How is it that three quarters of the women I know have been raped or molested?  
What does that say about the men I know? 

Rape is not a man behind a bush with a knife she laughs.  
Its kissing you on the mouth, like whiskey at a nice bar. 

The girl with purple hair and I are holding hands now.  
I only wanted an apology.  
An acknowledgment of what occured. Grappling as girls, as artists.  
The ships and bottles, how do we change any of it? 

I tell her im gonna write a poem.  
She says no one wants to hear a rape poem Mary. 

Have you ever heard a stampede of horses?  
Do you wonder what the hooves look like from underneath?  
Have you ever tasted the blood from biting your own lips  
because you couldn't say no loud enough? 

I never fought back. I kept my thighs tight and closed,  
but once he's inside you, you wish you were the seat belt, streetlamp,  
store clerk.  
Your eyes glaze over and they stay that way for years.  
And thats when you've lost.


End file.
